


Tower Maiden Desperation

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [11]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Sulyvahn is a jerk, Urination, Wetting, female omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting.Yorshka has been brought to a tower by Sulyvahn to keep her safe, but something essential is missing...
Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tower Maiden Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Request from the Omorashi board.
> 
> I have trouble naming these fics... if you have good suggestions, please tell me.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

Since Yorshka had went to get Sulyvahn to tell her about the injury of her brother, there had been hardly any news. At first, Sulyvahn had told her that Gwyndolin was on their way to get better only to tell her two days later, that they had fallen ill and that she couldn't visit them, because there was the danger that they could infect her. 

Yorshka patiently waited for further news, she was sure that the could trust Sulyvahn, he was the advisor of Gwyndolin and there was no chance that her brother would make a mistake. She knew that Sulyvahn only tried to protect her, not wanting for the crossbreed to fell to the same illness that plagued her brother. Only a few days later, Sulyvahn came to visit her again and told Yorshka that she should come with him, he would relocate her to a place that was safe. At the present time, Yorshka found herself on the top of a tower that overlooked Anor Londo with no visible entrance or exit, Sulyvahn had flown her up there, by spreading out his wings. 

The only piece of furniture she found up on that tower was a chair, so she sat down and waited for Sulyvahn to return, to give her news about her brother's condition or to tell her what she was supposed to do. She had her duties as the company captain for the Dark Moon Blades, given to her by Gwyndolin before Sulyvahn had taken them in, but up on this tower she was unsure how any of the Blades should reach her... 

Sulyvahn had returned briefly, but before she had been able to ask him a question, he had put some food down in front of her and left again, assuring that he would be back soon to check on her. 

It must have been noon already, because Yorshka's stomach was growling as she saw the expertly prepared food in front of her and because of her dragon blood, at least Gwyndolin always joked about it, she had quite an appetite. With nothing better to do and a stomach that felt like it was down in her knees, Yorshka had gladly taken the meal in, though it was really spicy and soon her eyes watered. Gwyndolin was serving far more sweet meals, she wasn't used to that much spices and so she finished the jar filled with water that came with the meal all at once. 

Since she had finished eating, the burning feeling on her tongue finally went away and Yorshka discovered a new problem, mainly that all the water from earlier had went through to her body and now insisted to be let out. 

Yorshka got up and looked around. She hadn't checked the tower for a privy yet, not having had the need for one earlier and it hadn't even occurred to her that she may stuck on this tower for hours. When Sulyvahn had told her, that he would take her to a safe place, she hadn't expected a tower up in the open, with barely anything there for her to pass the time. 

Yorshka walked around the whole tower and even glanced inside, but she couldn't find anything remotely resembling a privy. She then focused her attention to find anything that she could use as makeshift privy, a respectable like a bucker or a chamber pot, but to no avail. Either Sulyvahn had forgotten about his tiny little detail or he hadn't expected for her having to stay so long on this tower that the need for her to relieve herself may arise. 

Yorshka returned to the chair and set down, crossing her legs. She had to wait for Sulyvahn to return to ask him about where she could relieve herself. Maybe he could bring her to a place with a privy or provide her with a chamber pot. She just hoped that he would come back soon, the wind on the tower was chilly and while she didn't mind the cold and harsh weather at all, her bladder didn't take well to the chilliness and her need seemed to worsen with every passing second. 

Half an hour later, or maybe it had been only ten minutes, it was hard to guess the time up on this tower, and with Sulyvahn nowhere in sight, Yorshka looked around for a solution. She felt an intense pressure on her bladder and it was downright uncomfortable. She changed the position of her crossed legs once again, for once wishing that she had more warm clothes than just the thin dress she was wearing. Unfortunately, the only solution Yorshka saw was the empty jar of water and while she might have been able to use it as makeshift privy, the thought of people drinking out of this prevented her to use it. Besides, with how full she felt, she doubted the jar would be able to contain all her pee. 

Another solution would be to squat down on the floor and let go, but Yorshka didn't like this thought at all. She was a civilized crossbreed, not some feral animal and she didn't want to know what her brother would think of her if she would just relieve herself on the floor. Second, she really didn't want to have to explain to Sulyvahn just why there was a distinct yellow puddle on the floor and third, then she would have to live with the smell. Peeing on the floor was a solution as bad as using the jar. 

The problem was, that Yorshka ran out of options and out of time. If Sulyvahn wouldn't come back soon, she would not only soil the floor, but also the chair and the dress she was wearing. She wouldn't be able to hold it long anymore. As her eyes wandered, they fixed on the edge of the tower. 

Yorshka slowly rose up from the chair, putting a hand between her legs and groaning lowly as a wave of desperation hit her, and walked in tiny steps to the edge of the tower. It looked a bit difficult, but if she lowered herself to the ground and would force her body to aim down the tower, she would be able to relieve herself without soiling the floor and nobody but her would ever know that she had done it. There was raling around the edge of the tower, it barely would prevent anyone from falling down, Yorshka was really asking herself why it was there, but if she did it right, she could hold herself with one hand and make sure to aim down the tower with her other hand. Her tail would help her keeping her balance. She briefly wished that she had been born as a boy in this moment, it would have been a lot easier peeing down that tower, when she could have done it standing. 

Her bladder seemed to sense her excitement at the prospect of getting some relief and she could feel it contract, quickly crossing her legs and taking a few deep breathes, to get it under control. She was so close, she couldn't wet herself now. 

Yorshka took another glance down the tower, judging how she best should lower herself and just as she was about to pull down her panties, she heard the flapping of wings and froze. She was both incredibly happy and angry to hear them. That meant, Sulyvahn had finally come back and she could find an easier solution for her predicament, but at the same time, he had come back at such a poor timing, that he almost had caught her peeing down the tower. 

Yorshka turned around and gazed down the tower to see Sulyvahn flying up, so she returned to her chair, with the same little steps as before and sat down, laying her hands in her lap. Sitting down would help her to hold it until she could ask Sulyvahn for a proper place to get some relief. 

Despite Yorshka's bladder urging her to speak right up and ask Sulyvahn to get her to a place to relieve herself or at least provide something like a chamber pot or even a bucket, she straightened her posture up and watched him arrive, not wanting to lose any dignity. The priest landed on the small railing and dispersed his wings, Yorshka knew that they were a form of sorcery. 

“Lady Yorshka.”, he said in a mellifluous voice. “I have come to check on you. How have you been?” 

There were several quips on Yorshka's tongue, for example that he had left her on a tower with nothing to do, provided her with far too spicy food, didn't tell her anything about her brother's condition and hadn't even thought about providing a solution for a basic need, but instead, she said: “It is a bit cold up here, but otherwise, I feel fine.” She gave Sulyvahn a smile which was a bit forced, because she was far from fine, there was an intense pressure in her abdomen and she needed to get the conversation to tackle this predicament as soon as possible. 

“I see that you have taken in the meal I have let prepared for you. I hope it was to your taste, it was prepared by the finest chefs that Irrythil has to offer.”, Sulyvahn said, his gaze on the empty plate and jar. “I hope that you enjoyed it.”

“...It was delicious, but... quite spicy.”, Yorshka said, testing how far she could go with Sulyvahn. She barely knew the priest and while her brother trusted him and she should trust him too, after he had let her alone several hours on the tower, she became a bit wary. Her mood was low and a big part of it was probably because of the fact that she needed to pee really bad, though it was the whole situation that put a damper on her mood. 

“Oh, I see that you have already completely finished your water.”, Sulyvahn said, the word made Yorshka's bladder twitch and she squeezed her crotch briefly with one hand while Sulyvahn wasn't looking. This would probably be a good opportunity to inform him of the state of her bladder. 

“Um...”, she started, but before she could say another word, Sulyvahn had snatched the empty jar and said: “Say no word, Lady Yorshka, you must be thirsty. I will provide you with some more water right away.” 

Sulyvahn jumped off the tower and Yorshka stared after him with an open mouth. He hadn't even gave her the chance to speak for herself. Even though he was gone, it wouldn't take long for him to fetch water, so she surely couldn't try again to pee down the tower. 

At least, she used the opportunity of being alone to fully hold her crotch and squeeze her legs together while shifting around on her seat. Her bladder was losing its patience. More precisely, it had lost its patience since before Sulyvahn arrived and wasn't happy at all about being denied its relief. 

Like Yorshka had expected, Sulyvahn came back not two minutes later with a full jar of water, handing it to her. “My apologies for leaving you without enough water.”, he said. Yorshka stared down into the jar, the clear liquid in it only reminding her of the liquid in her bladder and then said: “I am not thirsty.” 

She set the jar down and tried again, squirming around on her chair, she simply couldn't stay still anymore: “Um, I have another question...” 

“Of course, it is about your brother.”, Sulyvahn said, laying a hand on his mask. “I apologize once again to you, Lady Yorshka, but their condition worsened so suddenly, we had to get them into quarantine and that is also why you couldn't see them and why I felt that it was necessary to bring you up to the top of this tower. You see, the sickness that has befallen your brother, it is a rare one that only befalls deities and as a relative of theirs, you are in grave danger.” 

While Yorshka indeed had been interested in that topic, it wasn't what she had wanted to ask, but for a brief moment her worry overrode her full bladder, though, one thing she deemed strange in Sulyvahn's tale...

“I am adopted.”, she said. “I am not a deity, so there should be no need for me to not be with them.” 

“Oh, but Lady Yorshka, did Gwyndolin never tell you that you indeed have the blood of a deity inside of you?”, Sulyvahn, said, his voice took on a dramatic tone. 

It pissed Yorshka off that he didn't use their title and merely their first name, but she didn't say anything. Gwyndolin indeed had never told her that she had the blood of the deity inside her, she only knew that she had the blood of the dragon. She wondered why they have left out this detail? Or was Sulyvahn lying? Whatever, for now she only had two concerns, Gwyndolin's condition and the condition of her bladder. 

“Will my brother be alright...?”, she asked, her concern over them winning over her own desire to relieve herself. 

“We are doing our best to make sure that they will be fine, but...”, Sulyvahn said and lowered his head. “It's a grave sickness and I want you to prepare for the worst.” 

Yorshka froze at this information and at the same time her concentration slipped, her bladder decided to leak a little bit. She quickly crossed her legs and took a deep breath. 

“I believe in Gwyndolin.”, she said. “I know that they can get out of it. I trust them.” 

“That is the right spirit.”, Sulyvahn said. “Is there anything else that you need, Lady Yorshka, or can I take my leave?” 

That was her last chance and Yorshka's bladder was overjoyed at the prospect of release that it felt like it would empty right here and then. “Y..yes..”, Yorshka said, voice quivering from the effort of holding her flood in. “I need...”

“Oh, don't say anything anymore.”, Sulyvahn interrupted her once again and Yorshka sighed in frustration, it felt like he was doing it on purpose. “It is cold up here, surely you want some warm clothes.” 

Yorshka frantically shook her head. “No, my clothes are fine, I don't freeze easily.”, she said, her cheeks starting to flush. “It's...” 

“Oh, are you hungry again? You don't have to be embarrassed about asking for more food, I can let prepare more for you.”, Sulyvahn said, still apparently completely oblivious about her real plight. 

“Please, would you let me speak out?!”, Yorshka complained, standing up to assert her dominance, puffing up her tail, before realizing that she had done a grave mistake. The moment she had gotten up, gravity hit her hard and her bladder had gotten tired of waiting, releasing copious amounts of urine into her underwear, staining her dress and running down her legs. 

Yorshka stared down at her with disbelief, at first not having fully realized what was happening, that she was wetting herself in front of Sulyvahn, watching as a puddle started to form around her feet, feeling the warmth of her own fluids on her skin. She felt how tears started to well in her eyes, of all the people she wanted to see her wet herself, Sulyvahn had been the very last. 

“Oh, but Lady Yorshka.”, Sulyvahn said, watching her as the flood inside continued to gush out, her underwear and dress already completely saturated from the aggressive stream hissing out of her, “You could have simply said that you needed to visit the privy.” 

Yorshka raised her head to growl at Sulyvahn, to tell him that he never had listened to her and that was when it hit her, that Sulyvahn had done this on purpose. She could hear it in his voice. He was standing there enjoying to see how she soiled herself, why else was he still standing there, watching her, instead of turning around, giving her some privacy, like a sane person would do? 

Yorshka gave Sulyvahn a death glare as a few tears spilled over and streamed down her face, but she didn't say anything anymore. That jerk had gotten what he wanted, anything she would say he would only turn around in her mouth. Right here, on this tower, while Yorshka was pissing herself, the priest was finally showing his true colours and Yorshka felt that she made a grave mistake, but what could she do? She was completely at his mercy.

After an awful long time her stream ceased and she stood there, standing in the middle of a massive puddle that her body had created, with her lower half completely soaked. A cold wind hit her and she shivered, feeling how her skin itched where here urine had drenched it. 

“I better get you some clothes to change.”, Sulyvahn said, hopping off the tower and gliding it down. Yorshka made a few shaky steps out of her puddle, leaving wet foot prints as she walked over to the railing and looked after him, hissing: “Bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yorshka has a line about wondering if the Ashen One had wings to fly up to her, so like to think that Sulyvahn personally flew her up the tower. 
> 
> Is Sulyvahn having an Omo kink? Not exactly, though he has his reasons for letting Yorshka wet herself. If you are interested in them, ask down in the comments. 
> 
> Did you enjoy this story? Please write me your thoughts down in the comments.
> 
> Five requests remaining.


End file.
